


We're Alone Now

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Sometimes Guillermo is sure that Nandor knows that he's been hunting vampires, but neither of them has the heart to mention it.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> One week later and finally finished it.

He’d waited as long as he possibly could to return home, stalling until he knew the sun would rise in less than two hours, two hours and he wouldn’t have to explain the blood soaking through his clothes and staining his skin. His hands shook as he inserted the key in the lock, he took deep steadying breaths hopelessly attempting to calm himself, his heart frantically pounding in his chest. He’d told himself he would stop, but he hadn’t kept that promise to himself. He’d told himself the second he received a call from the group of failed vampire hunters that he’d decline their offer for another hunt, but instead he’d answered the call on the second ring, and told them he’d see them in half an hour. Now here he was again with blood stained hands, blood and flesh caked under his fingernails, his hair matted with it. He looked like a walking crime scene, not that that was entirely new, but not like this. Anxiety gripped him as he crept through the massive house, he expected to be chastised the moment he came through the door, or to at least hear the others fighting amongst themselves as they occasionally did, but he was greeted with a dead silence. He was grateful for that as he crept up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom.

He let out a sigh of relief the moment he closed the bathroom door behind himself, one glance in the mirror made him sick to his stomach, he looked like a serial killer. He supposed on one hand he was, but by the logic of the Mosquito Club he was doing the right thing, except it didn’t feel that way. He’d never wanted to hurt vampires, sure there were the assassins that had spent months trying to attack Nandor and the others, there had been the Baron, but those were complicated situations that he could justify to an extent. This though, breaking into homes and murdering vampires who had done nothing to him or the ones he cared about, he couldn’t justify that to himself. Knowing that vampire hunters were out there scared him, knowing he by ancestry was one himself was a terrifying realization. It didn’t help that he often found himself waking startled from dreams of driving a stake through Nandor’s heart. The memory of those dreams combined with the blood staining his clothes only worsened his anxious mood. He peeled out of his sweater followed by his once white dress shirt, his clothes he knew would immediately be going into the trash can outside, he’d tried the past couple of times to salvage his clothes, but it never worked. The blood refused to come out of them, he shoved them under the sink before heading towards the shower, he tried to block out the way the blood felt as it dried in his hair and on his skin, the overwhelming stench of copper. He placed his hand beneath the spray of the water from the shower head watching as the blood ran from his skin mixing with the water turning pink as it ran down the drain, evidence of what crime he’d committed disappearing. He’d spend his day busying himself with chores to forget what he did, he was quite sure he could repress all of this if he tried hard enough. Though he hadn’t been successful so far.

The sensation of the hot water washing away the blood from his skin drew a sigh of relief from him as he tilted his head back. He felt like he was being brought back into a reality and a life that didn’t involve plunging wooden stakes into hearts, though the images still flitted through his mind as he began massaging shampoo into his blood soaked hair and into his scalp. He worried this was just a part of who, what he was becoming; he longed for the days when he was just Guillermo, shy, and awkward; nobody special, but longing for the day he’d become a vampire. He smiled to himself as he remembered that, when that had been the key focus in his life, becoming something more than human. He supposed in a sense he was something more than human, being a descendent of Van Helsing gifted him with strengths he hadn’t realized he possessed, strengths that he didn’t want, not like this. He was rather positive that his deceased vampire hunting ancestors would be deeply ashamed of him; he was living the legacy of slaying vampires, but not willingly. He still longed to become one and on increasing occasions he shared his bed with one, he was most positive they would not approve of that. He couldn’t help but wonder if his increasing nightmares were a reminder from his ancestors, wanting him to remember what he is, that he shouldn’t be intimate with the type of creature they dedicated their lives to hunting. He liked to think he could never do that, but he seemed to be doing a lot of things that he didn’t imagine himself doing lately, and that thought terrified him. 

He became so lost in his thoughts about vampire slaying ancestors and his own increasing body count that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, didn’t notice a presence in the room until he felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around his waist, a firm body pressed against his back. He startled, eyes opening, he relaxed when he felt Nandor nuzzle against the side of his neck, lips brushing against his skin. 

“Shit, you startled me.” He breathed out as he reached up to pet his fingers through long hair that was now soaking wet.

Nandor nipped against his skin before kissing it again, one hand rubbing down along his side. “Sorry,” he whispered against his skin, his cool breath sending a shiver through him. “Where were you, you’ve been gone all night.” It was less of a question and more of a pout.

Guillermo scratched against his scalp drawing a deep moan from the other man, groaning when he felt his fangs grazing against his skin. “Family, family situation, that’s all.” He lied, his voice breaking as he spoke.

He could feel Nandor smirk against his skin, humming before licking along the shell of his ear. Some part of him felt that he didn’t believe what he told him, that somehow he knew where he’d been, that he could smell death on him, could taste it, and to that end he wondered why he didn’t say anything. He wondered why they were still standing together in the shower like this, Nandor’s hand rubbing along his thigh nudging his legs apart, still kissing down his neck and along his shoulder as if there was nothing amiss. He wanted to ask him, but this didn’t feel like the appropriate time. Then again there hadn’t been an appropriate time for the past six months, not when things were going this well between them, he didn’t want to risk ruining what they finally had together.

Nandor bit and sucked against his skin drawing him from his anxious thoughts, drawing a moan from his partner, he wrapped his fingers around Guillermo’s hardening cock slowly stroking him, bringing him back into the present situation and away from his worries. He gave another tug to the vampire’s hair drawing a low growl from his partner, fangs pressing dangerously firmly against his neck, his heart racing in his chest at the sensation at the thrill and the panic it sends through him as he closed his eyes leaning his head back against his shoulder. He cursed and moaned feeling him stroking him slowly, giving his cock a firm squeeze, the pad of his thumb circling the head of his cock then brushing back and forth across his tip. He found himself moaning and begging for him, groaning at the sensation of Nandor’s fingers digging into his hip as he pressed against his back, his own hard cock brushing against his backside. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against his skin.

Guillermo couldn’t help but smirk at that, grinding back against his partner’s cock making him moan. “I can tell,” he responded softly.

He let out a groan of disappointment when Nandor moved his hand away from his cock, nails lightly scratching along his thigh, he lifted his head from his shoulder ready to ask him what he was stopping for, but was stopped when the other man moved away from him, moved to stand in front of him, a hand against his chest pushing him back against the wall. He leaned down kissing him deeply, tongue brushing against his bottom lip before pressing into his mouth, one hand resting against his hip as he pressed himself firmly against him. Guillermo grabbed his shoulder, fingers pressing in against his skin as he eagerly kissed him back, lost in the sensation of his partner pressed against him, his lips on his, and this silent desperation in his kiss. 

Lips trailed along his jawline, the occasional graze of fangs against his skin, and a hand resting against his throat, fingers brushing against his skin, pressing to feel his pulse that thrums beneath his skin. He swallowed hard letting out a soft needy moan as he felt the tip of his tongue trailing down along the side of his neck, the feeling of cool breath against his skin, and hands touching over his body as if they hadn’t done this dozens of times already in the past month. Still there was something about it, as if some shift had occurred, one that went unspoken. He swallowed as he watched Nandor lower himself to his knees before him, dark piercing eyes staring up at him, his long wet hair cascading over his shoulders and down his chest in tendrils. Guillermo reached out petting his fingers through his hair, nails scratching against his scalp, watching as the vampire’s eyes closed and he leaned into his touch. He curled his fingers in his hair giving a gentle tug pulling him closer, Nandor smirked opening his eyes, one hand placed against his thigh as he leaned forward running his tongue up along the underside of his cock stopping at the head of it. Guillermo moaned, rested his hand against the back of his head, watched as the vampire lapped against the tip of his cock, eyes closed as he took the head into his mouth sucking gently, tongue swirling around his tip as he hummed around him. Guillermo cursed leaning his head back against the wall, fingers tangling in wet hair, the water from the shower cooler than it had been a minute ago, but neither noticed nor cared. 

Nandor kept a firm grip on his hips as he bobbed his head along his length, tongue caressing along the underside of his cock drawing him closer to his release. Guillermo bit down hard on his bottom lip enough to break the skin, the coppery taste of blood pooling on his tongue as he reached his release cumming into his partner’s mouth, he felt his tongue against him, cleaning him as he slowly pulled off him. A moment later he felt a hand against his cheek, skin cold and damp, he opened his eyes, panting as he stared up into the vampire’s dark eyes. He shivered when Nandor ran his thumb across his bloodied bottom lip, gaze fixated on the blood that smeared across his skin before leaning in and kissing him deeply, licking against the small wound drinking him in, moaning at the taste of him. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy this, but he did. He was too exhausted, too enthralled in the sensation of a gentle hand rubbing his back, and all too soon the kiss ended. He watched as Nandor turned off the shower, the vampire pressing a kiss to his forehead before climbing out of the tub redressing.

“We should get to bed, don’t you think?” He asked glancing back at his partner who still stood in the tub soaking wet watching him.

It took him a moment to catch up to the present, “right, yeah.” He agreed, his voice cracking as he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the hook hanging on the wall.

He noticed Nandor looking at the soiled pile of clothes on the floor, his expression unreadable and that anxious fear found its way back to him. Deep down he knew, they both knew, it was just how much time until it was spoken. He was startled when Nandor took hold of his hand leading him away from the bathroom and down the hall towards the bedroom. As much as it killed him not to confess to what he was, to the horrible things he’d done, he wasn’t sure he could handle the inevitable fallout of telling the truth.


End file.
